


Breathe

by supergayjo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Kara couldn’t breathe. No air was entering her lungs. Tears were running down her face. Lena knew. And she was hurt. And Kara couldn’t do anything about it.OrLena found out about Kara's identity and is heartbroken. But Kara's gonna fight to get her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first English fanfic, so I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes I might have made, English isn't my first language.  
I hope you'll enjoy reading it, and leave me some comments to maybe correct some mistakes I've made fkdjfkd, I really want to get better at writing because I love it so much.

Kara couldn’t breathe. No air was entering her lungs. Tears were running down her face. Lena knew. And she was hurt. And Kara couldn’t do anything about it. She couldn’t even breathe.

Alex entered Kara’s apartment, she saw her sister on her couch in a foetal position, having trouble breathing. Her purse hit the hard floor as she ran to her sister, trying to know what was wrong.

« Kara? Kara what’s happening? »

« I can’t…I…I can’t breathe Alex »

It was clear she was having a panic attack, and a big one. But Alex knew how to deal with these, or at least knew some tricks to help her calm down.

« Kara, kara listen to me, said Alex while she started squeezing her sister’s hand, can you feel my hand? » She could see Kara did. « Now open your eyes, look at me, I’m here, I’m real, you’re not alone, okay? »

Kara opened her eyes, but all she could see was her empty apartment. She could hear a voice, she knew it was her sister, but she couldn’t understand what she was saying. She felt alone, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. Lena knew. And she was hurt. And she couldn’t do anything about it.

« Kara? Kara? »

Alex put her hand on her sister’s chest. And she started singing.

Kara still couldn’t see anything except her empty apartment. But then she started hearing a song. She knew that song. She tried to concentrate on that, she couldn’t understand the lyrics. All she could hear was the melody. She closed her eyes again, squeezing them closed. And she started to hear the lyrics. It was a song Alex sang to her every night when they were young and Kara had just arrived on earth, when she missed her family, when she felt alone. With that song, Alex was trying to make her feel like she had a home again, she had a family, she had her.

Alex could see new tears falling from her sister’s eyes. She felt her breathing slowly come back to normal, she felt Kara calming down.

After a few seconds, Kara tried to open her eyes again. The first thing she saw was her sister’s face, in front of her, with a warm smile on her face.

« You’re okay Kara »

Kara could understand what her sister was saying. She started breathing a little bit more. She could breathe. But the pain was still here. Lena knew. And she was hurt. And she couldn’t do anything about it.

Alex sat down next to her, waiting for her to tell her what was wrong, but only if she wanted to. That’s why Alex was such a good sister. She would never pressure her into telling her something she didn’t want. She wouldn’t ask her to tell her, she would only be ready to listen if she wanted to talk.

« Lena knows » she said.

« Knows what? » asked Alex.

« About me, about supergirl, Lex told her everything. And now she’s hurt, and she doesn’t want to see me. And I don’t even know if she’s okay, and I can’t ask her because it’s not my role anymore. I lost her Alex, it hurts so bad. » her voice started cracking and tears were falling down her cheeks once again.

Alex took her hand, looked at her and asked « When did she learn about it? »

« Yesterday »

« Give her some space, some time, she needs to be alone. »

« I just want to know if she’s okay Alex » said Kara, looking desperate.

« She’s probably not okay, and you know that, she just learned her best friend lied to her. And I know why you didn’t tell her about yourself, I understand that, but all she knows right now is that you lied to her. »

« That’s exactly the reason I need to tell her why, I need to explain »

« I know, and you will, but not now. She’s not ready to hear you. If you tell her now, she won’t listen Kara, trust me. You need to wait. »

« Alex, i can’t, I can’t just stay here doing nothing while she’s hurting »

And before Alex could say something to stop her, Kara was already out the window.

She flew all the way to Lena apartment. At first, she wanted to just land on her balcony, like she usually did as Supergirl, but she felt like it was more respectful to just knock at her door. She heard a few step, and the door opened. Lena was flawless, as usual. Kara was surprised, she knows Lena’s beautiful, but she expected her to look…tired? With puffy eyes? But she wasn’t, she looked perfect.

« What are you doing here Kara? » asked Lena with a cold look on her face.

« I need to talk to you »

« Well I don’t want you to, I don’t want to hear some lame excuse, I don’t want to hear the it’s not you it’s me, I don’t want you to cry in front of me and expect me to just forgive you. I don’t. You can leave. »

« Lena please… I won’t cry, I won’t tell you that it’s me and not you, I won’t tell you some lame excuse, I just want to talk. » Begged Kara.

« Well, I’m busy, I’m still the CEO of a company, remember? »

« I won’t be long, and then I’ll leave and I won’t bother you again. » promised Kara.

« Come in. »

Kara entered Lena’s apartment. She had already come there, but it felt strange, it usually felt like home, like a safe place for her, and now it felt like she wasn’t welcome anymore.

Lena sat down on her couch, and with a movement of the hand, she invited Kara to start talking.

« I made a bad decision, I should have told you a long time ago, it’s my fault, and I’m not trying to deny it. But I did it for your safety. You were friends with Kara Danvers, and I guess kinda Supergirl but not really. If you knew about my secret identity, you would be endangered, every time some fucking vilain wanted to hurt me, they would attack the people I love. And just the thought of someone hurting you made me sick. I just wanted to protect you, but it didn’t work, all I did was hurt you and lie to you and I’m sorry. But I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend- »

« I’m your best friend? You’re delusional Kara, if I was your best friend you would have NEVER lied to me about something like that. I don’t know you Kara, I only know a part of you. You’re not my best friend, you’re just like everybody else, you took advantage of me, of the fact that I’m a Luthor, HOW CAN I KNOW IF YOU WEREN’T MY FRIEND JUST TO TAKE DOWN MY MOTHER »

« I DIDN’T »

« THEN WHY WHY THE FUCK WOULD A SUPER BE FRIENDS WITH A LUTHOR »

« BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ».

« Get out, get the fuck out, you’re not allowed to say that, not after everything you did ».

Kara broke her promise to Lena and started crying. She couldn’t stop. She turned around and left the apartment. Lena closed the door, and both of them collapsed on the floor, crying.

It had been a week. A week since Lena found out about the secret her best friend kept from her so many years. A week since Kara had lost her best friend.

Kara's head was a mess. She kept thinking about the words she said « because I love you ». Of course you love your friends, and you can tell them. So why did she feel lost and confused? If only she could see Lena, just for a second, maybe she would know. But she was alone.

After that altercation, Kara used all of her sick days to stay home. Supergirl was also using sick days. And that’s how Alex realized how miserable Kara was, because she had given up on Supergirl, which was something she had never done. It was clear that Kara’s heart was broken.

Alex visited her sister as often as she could, but the DEO was overwhelmed with cases without Supergirl’s help. She tried to make her go back, to work, and to Supergirl. But nothing she said could change her mind. Only one person could. And that person didn’t want to see her, let alone talk to her.

She had to convince Lena to come talk to Kara. She decided to go talk to her at Catco. Lena was in James’ office, cleaning everything since she had fired him three days ago.

« Can I talk to you for a minute? » Alex asked

Lena, still looking at some files, replied « Yes sure, unless it’s Kara that’s sending you. »

« It’s not…but it’s about her »

Lena raised her head, with a closed expression on her face « Look, I thought I was clear, I don’t want to have anything to do with her, I’m done »

« I know, and I think she does too. But she’s miserable, and Supergirl too. National City needs her, it’s falling apart without her. I tried to convince her to come back to work, but she doesn’t listen to me. Look, we need Supergirl, and you’re the only one that’s capable of making her come back. I really really need your help Lena. Don’t do it for Kara, do it for the city. »

Lena closed her eyes, knowing she couldn’t say no, the world needed Supergirl, and even if she didn’t realize it, she needed to see Kara.

When she left the office a few hours later, she drove to Kara’s place. As she was climbing the stairs, she was feeling nervous, she didn’t understand why, she didn’t want to see Kara, she was only doing that to save the city, to bring back Supergirl, but also because she had another thing to say to her former best friend.

« Kara open up, I know you can hear me »

Kara stood up immediately, of course she heard her, not only because of her super hearing, but also because she could spot Lena’s voice from a mile away. She opened up the door.

« Why are you here? »

« Your sister talked to me » said Lena, holding on to her purse, ready to leave as soon as she was done with what she had to say.

« She shouldn’t have »

Lena walked around Kara, inviting herself into the apartment « Well yes, she shouldn’t have, because you should never have given up on Supergirl. Yes I know you’re sad, yes I’m mad, but suck it up and do your job. And by the way, you should come back to Catco because you’re the new CEO. »

« I am what? »

« Bye Kara ».

And just like that, Lena was gone, again, and Kara was confused, again. But Lena made her realize that she was being selfish, that yes, Kara wasn’t okay, but Supergirl needed to come back and help. Five minutes later, she was on her way to the DEO.

After a day of hard work, Supergirl had almost fixed the mess National City had become for the past week.

« Wanna go grab a beer? » J’onn asked

« Why are you even asking » said Alex, ready to leave for the bar.

« What about you Kara? »

Kara shrugged her shoulders and replied « Yeah sure, it’s not like I have anything better to do »

« Not something your friends slash family wanna hear but okay » said Alex

An hour later, they were all at the bar.

« To Supergirl’s come back » J’onn raised his beer.

« To Supergirl’s come back, and maybe Kara’s come back at Catco? » said Alex softly, looking at Kara.  
« Yeah maybe » said Kara, knowing that, as the new CEO, she had to come back soon.

Being CEO of Catco had been her dream, but at that very moment, I didn’t feel good. She just wanted to go home. After a few beers, Alex had convinced her to go back to Catco bribing her with potstickers.

The next morning Kara woke up, feeling stressed, like if it was the first day of school. It kinda was though, she was starting a new job, with a lot of new responsibilities, but deep down, Kara knew she was ready. The woman that now hates her the most gave her that job so it was definitely not a special treatment. When she arrived at the office, Nia was waiting for her, a big smile on her face.

« How are you feeling boss? It feels so weird to call you boss, I mean, I guess you are now, oh my god I hope you won’t fire me or something, can I still call you Kara? Or is it Ms Danvers? Or just boss? I- »

« Nia, relax, I’m fine, why would I fire you? And please keep calling me Kara, anything else would be awkward »

« Good, I’m sorry I panicked »

Kara smiled, Nia’s awkwardness reminded her of herself when she started working for Cat. « Is Lena here? »

« No, she came by earlier and she said she had a meeting, and that I had to tell you that your new assistant will be there this afternoon, and that also you had to get to work immediately to clean up the mess James has made » said Nia, looking at her notebook.  
« Okay great, I feel like all I’m doing right now is cleaning up other people’s mess, I should have stayed at home » said Kara when Nia was going back to her desk.

Nia turned around « you said something? »

« No, everything’s fine » said Kara, readjusting her glasses.

She was in her new office. Even after all those years, it still felt like Cat’s office. Not James’, and definitely not hers.

« It feels weird, doesn’t it? » said a voice behind her.

Kara turned around to see Cat Grant, the one and only. She hadn’t changed. Still beautiful, powerful, but her voice was softer, not like when she used to be her boss.

« Cat! » Kara smiled and gently hugged Cat.

« I thought you might need a little help for a few days »

« Yeah I think I do. I thought I was ready but…I don’t really know what to do, and I feel like I haven’t been myself for the past few weeks so it definitely doesn’t help. »

« Okay, so first of all, you need to sit on that chair » said Cat, pointing at the big chair she used to sit on. « This chair makes you feel powerful, and with that, I can assure you your self confidence will come back ».

Kara sat on the chair, and started turning in it, like a child, it definitely worked« Thanks Cat »

« Now let’s get to work ».

For three days, Cat helped Kara with all of the paperwork, the decision-making, and thanks to her, Kara got her mind of the whole Lena-discovering-her-real-identity thing.

But when her former boss left, that thing was still a mess, and Kara couldn’t take it any longer. She took her phone out of her purse and started calling Lena. She didn’t answer, so she left a message.

« Hey Lena, listen, I know I’m not supposed to call you unless it’s work related, but I miss you. I truly miss you, I miss our lunches, I miss our talks on your couch, I miss seeing you smile, I miss you. I’m not saying I want everything back to normal, but I just want to see you, talk to you. Please call me back. Oh, and it’s Kara by the way. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I know I haven't updated this in a while lmao, but it was hard to find time to write (and also I'm lazy and I procrastinate a lot). I hope you'll like it! there's another chapter (the last one) coming in the next few weeks.

« Hey Lena, listen, I know I’m not supposed to call you unless it’s work related, but I miss you. I truly miss you, I miss our lunches, I miss our talks on your couch, I miss seeing you smile, I miss you. I’m not saying I want everything back to normal, but I just want to see you, talk to you. Please call me back. Oh, and it’s Kara by the way. »

It had been a week since Kara had called her.

Lena had been standing there, in her apartment, listening to this voicemail over and over again. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know if she wanted to talk to Kara. She missed her, Kara was her only friend in National City. But she was pissed, she didn’t want everything to come back to normal, because everything had changed. But she was tired of all that fighting, she couldn’t take it anymore. She kept having nightmares about Supergirl, about Lex, her mother, and about Kara.

She felt lonely. The day before, she learned the news that she was gonna be on the cover of a magazine about powerful business women, she had been waiting for this ever since she became the CEO of L-Corp. Usually, the first (and only) person she would have called was Kara. And now she had no one, is it even a good news if you have no one to share it with? Of course, but it feels different.

Her phone was still in her hand, playing the voicemail. She hated Kara. But most of all, she hated hating Kara. So she called her, Kara answered immediately.

“Lena?”

Lena’s mind was blank, she didn’t know what to say, she was about to hang up when Kara started talking again.

“pleasedonthangup I don’t like talking on the phone, and I know you don’t either. I don’t know why you called me, I don’t even know if it was on purpose. But please, can we grab a coffee? Just a coffee.”

“just a coffee.”

Lena hang up, and realised that she didn’t even asked her when. So she texted her immediately “Tomorrow, 8am, I’m busy so it’ll be quick, don’t be late”. Kara just answered with a yellow heart. They used to do that a lot, instead of writing “okay”, they would do that, because it was easier and faster and just nicer.

Right after she sent that heart, Kara realised what she had done, she probably wasn’t allowed to send her that anymore, she had lost that privilege. Lena probably still hated her and only accepted her offer because she felt sorry for her. But little did she know that a single heart had made Lena tear up.

A few hours later, Alex was knocking on Kara’s door, a bottle of wine in one hand and a pizza in the other. Kara opened the door, and without even looking at her sister, she took the pizza yelling “I’m STARVING”

“Hello to you too” said Alex with a smile on her face, knowing that if food was involved, no matter how much she loved her, her sister would never take the time to say hi.

“Hi, sorry” said her sister. Alex still didn’t know if Kara was actually talking to her or the pizza.

“I see you got you appetite back, huh? Did something happen?” Asked Alex, suspiciously.

“yeah…Lena called, we’re seeing each other tomorrow morning before work” said Kara, trying not to smile too much.

“really? I’m happy for you Kara! Did she tell you anything? Did she forgive you?”

“She didn’t say anything, and she probably didn’t forgive me but I think she might be trying? I don’t know, maybe she only wants to see me to yell at me, and I deserve it”.

“Okay, not, Kara stop it. You don’t deserve it, it’s almost been a month, please stop beating yourself up, you deserve better than this.”

“Yeah maybe, let’s just eat and watch a movie, I don’t really wanna talk about it again” said Kara, while turning on the TV “what do you wanna watch?”

“Please don’t make fun of me, but I really wanna watch a cheesy movie, I’m exhausted and I don’t want to use my brain” Alex jumped on the couch next to Kara, with her glass of wine, that was already almost done.

“Hard day?”

“Yeah, I miss Kelly”

“When is she coming back from Chicago?”

“Tomorrow night, but it’s hard, I really like her you know?”

“I know, I haven’t seen you like that since…” Kara was smiling, seeing her sister so happy makes her feel less miserable.

“yeah.”

“OKAY so the Devil Wears Prada it is”

“Perfect”.

Kara pressed play, and tried not to think about her meeting with Lena the next morning, but if she started being anxious now, she would never sleep. She drank a lot, but alcohol did nothing on her body, so she was still terrified.

At 6am, Kara was already up, dressed, running around her apartment looking for her glasses. Alex was hungover on the couch. After ten minutes, she finally noticed her sister was wearing them. She didn’t even bother to ask her sister why, every single time they get drunk together, Alex wants to “be supergirl” and try to fly around the room (and ends up falling hard on the ground).

Kara was about to leave when she noticed it was only 6:30. She was just really worried about being late, because she knew Lena wouldn’t wait for her. So she wanted to be early, but it was way too early, and the coffee shop was only ten minutes away from her apartment. She went back inside and closed the door.

She tried to get some work done, turns out being a CEO takes a lot more time than being just a journalist. She had a paperwork, she also had to write some articles because journalism was still her passion and she’d rather die than stop writing. Her assistant wasn’t really good at…everything. She knew she had to fire her but she didn’t want to hurt her, so for now she was her own assistant. But eventually she would need a real assistant.

At 7:30, she closed all of her files, took her back, brought her sister a glass of water and an aspirin for when she’d wake up, left and locked the door behind her. Ten minutes later she was in front of the coffee shop. She waited for what it seemed like an eternity. At 8:05, Lena still wasn’t there. Then Kara realised that Lena had never told her which coffee shop. She went to this one because it was the one they used to go to every week to talk and forget about their work. So she figured it would be the one Lena thought of. But apparently not, and that meant she was late, and Lena was already gone. She tried really hard not to cry in front of everyone, but it was hard, she had ruined everything, once again. Her vision started to get blurry, but then she saw someone running on the other side of the street. It was Lena, in her blue suit. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her best friend. But then she started panicking. Should she hug her? Should she shake her hand? Or just say hi? It was too late, Lena was standing in front of her, out of breath.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, my driver was sick so I had to take the bus, and there was too much traffic, and it turns out that buses don’t actually fly…”

Kara chuckled “yeah…sorry”.

They went inside, Kara ordered for the both of them. She wanted to show Lena that she remembered exactly which kind of coffee she liked. The coffee shop was surprisingly empty. They sat next to the window, in front of each other. None of them knew what to say. For a few minutes, they just drank in silence, expecting the other to speak first.

Kara finally broke the ice, the silence was killing her. “You look really good”

“Thanks, you too”

“Listen, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t, don’t apologise again, I know you’re sorry. For the past month, I’ve been thinking about that, I’ve been trying to forgive you. I want to forgive you Kara. But you need to understand. I had to learn from my brother that my best friend had been lying to me since the beginning. It broke my heart, you know how much honesty means to me. I’ve been lied to my entire life, I was always the one that “didn’t know”, the one on the side. I even told you that, and all that time, you were hiding the biggest part of you life from me. It hurts so bad. And because of that, I lost two friends. You and Supergirl. You were my only friend, you were the only one I truly trusted.”

“I already told you that, but I wanna say it again. I was stupid, because I was convinced that it was for your safety, I wanted you to be safe, and that’s the only reason I hid that part of my life from you. I was terrified. But it was the wrong decision, and it was already too late when I realised that. Sorry.”

“Actually, if I’m here today, it’s because I’m the one that is sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. When I get hurt, my Luthor side tends to come back. I was blinded by my pain, and I didn’t even let you really tell me your side of the story. I’m not saying I wasn’t allowed to be hurt, because I was. What you did was wrong.”

“I know, and I don’t expect you to forgive me anytime soon, I just really really don’t want to lose you. We haven’t talked in a month and I miss you like crazy. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, my life is so boring without you in it. I have no one to talk to, my phone is basically useless.”

“C’mon, you have a lot of friends Kara” said Lena, raising an eyebrow, like she always does.

“Not like you, you’re special. You’ve always been special” whispered Kara.

Their eyes met, Lena could see she was being sincere.

“I miss you too Kara.”

“Look, could we start seeing each other again? I’m not asking for much, I just wanna see you again, like once a week, even for just ten minutes.”

“I can be okay with that”. Lena smiled as she lowered her gaze. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! here's a new chapter, it's the last one, but there's a "bonus" scene coming up probably next week. 
> 
> I really hope this chapter makes sense, because I'm sick right now so what makes sense in my head might not irl lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you're gonna like it, and that there is not a lot of mistakes. It was my first OS/fiction in English, so it's probably why my writing is "awkward" or smth. 
> 
> -Jo

Lena and Kara started seeing each other again, like Kara offered, once a week, they would grab a coffee and talk a for a while. Kara could feel that Lena still didn’t really trust her, but it was okay. The only thing that mattered was that Lena was back.

Work was hard, being a CEO was hard. She finally got the courage to fire her “assistant” and hired a real one, that could actually get her coffee order right. But even with an assistant, she was still overwhelmed with work. She hadn’t had a real night of sleep in weeks. But she had never been happier. Seeing her favorite personne coming back to her was making her forget about everything else. Just thinking about her meetings with Lena could make her smile and give her motivation to get her work done.

“Kara seems happy” said Kelly to Alex while they were cooking together in her apartment.

“She is” said Alex, smiling. “Ever since she started seeing Lena again, I feel like I have my sister back”.

“So Lena and Kara…” Kelly didn’t even have the time to end her sentence that Alex was answering.

“I’ve stopped asking myself that question a long time ago. I don’t know if they’re blind, if they’re stupid or just shy, but it used to drive me crazy.”

“Compulsory heterosexuality can be really hard, huh?”

“I’m so glad I’m cured” said Alex, as she got closer to Kelly, totally forgetting about the pasta she was making.

“I’m so glad you are too” Kelly filled the gap between their two mouthes, and kissed her gently, like she always did when she wanted to show Alex that she loved her more than anything. And hopefully, in the next month, she’d have enough courage to buy that ring she had spot at the jewellery store.

For a few seconds, Alex couldn’t help but think about how excited she was for Kara to maybe one day have a relationship like the one she has with Kelly. She just needed open her eyes and realise how she felt about her supposedly best friend.

Kara was about to leave her office after a long day when her phone rang. Her heart immediately warmed up when she saw her best friend’s name.

“Hey Lena! What’s up?”

“Hi! I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight?”

“No I don’t, I was just gonna go home” Lied Kara, she had plans with Kelly and her sister, but she was already thinking of an excuse to cancel her dinner with her sister and Kelly. 

“Great! Would you like to come to my apartment? I spent the whole day alone, and honestly not talking to any human being is driving me crazy”

“Okay but even if I come you’re still gonna become crazy”

“Why?” Lena knew there was a joke, she could tell by the sound of Kara’s voice, but she was too tired to think correctly.

“I’m an alien Lena” said Kara, lowering her voice even though she was the only one left in the office.

“Right, how could I forget that” Lena chuckled. “is Chinese food okay?”

“Any food is okay for me Lena, I thought you’d know that by now”

“See you soon.”

“See you soon”. Kara hung up and immediately called her sister.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“Listen, I’m really tired, I think I’m just gonna go home, could we postpone that dinner?” Asked Kara, feeling kind of guilty.

Alex could feel she was lying. “Yes don’t worry, I was supposed to make pasta, but I burnt the whole thing”.

Kara heard Kelly laugh in the background.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow”. Kara hung up without hear her sister whisper “have fun with Lena”.

30 seconds later, Kara was on Lena’s balcony. “Hey”

Lena’s face lighten up as she opened her window “come on in”.

Kara came in, and jumped on the couch. She was exhausted.

“Long day?” Lena sat on the couch too, after moving Kara’s legs to have some place to sit.

“I hate being CEO”

“You know that if you really don’t like being CEO, you can go back to being a journalist and I’ll find someone to replace you, it’s okay” said Lena, looking serious “I want you to have a job you love, I don’t want you to do that only as a favour for me”.

“It’s fine, I like being in charge, I like that people respect me, and now I have a chance to actually make a difference, and I’m not giving that up”

Lena looked at her best friend, with a small smile on her face. “That’s what I like about you, you never give up”

Kara looked down, and saw that Lena’s hand was still on her leg. It was the only sign she needed, adrenalin rushed through her veins, she had to do it now, or she’ll never have to courage. She had to say it.

Kara stood up from the couch. “I love you”

Lena smiled. “I love you too Kara”

“No, Lena, I love you, I’m in love with you”

Lena stopped, she froze.

“Please say something”

“I…” she couldn’t find the words, her brain just wasn’t working anymore. She looked at Kara trying not to cry, but she could see the tears forming in her eyes. She had to say something. “you do?”

“that was the WORST answer you could have given” said Lena to herself.

“Yes. I do, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but in my defence, I only realised it two weeks ago”.

“What happened two weeks ago?”

“We were walking together in the park, it was right after the photoshoot for the cover of that magazine, you still had your power face on. But at some point, we walked passed a little girl playing with her mom on the grass, she was laughing and had this huge smile on. You stopped and smiled, but you also had that pain in your eyes, you never had that. At that exact moment, I could see the real Lena, the Lena that has emotions, that can be hurt, but also happy. At that moment, I could see that even though you’ve been through hell as a kid, you were okay and happy. And at that point, I realised that I had been in love with you for years, I just needed something to take this blindfold down. I know it doesn’t make sense, and I know you probably only see me as a friend and it’s fine, if you do, I really hope we can stay as close as we are now, and I’ll get over it” Kara looked down, not wanting to see the rejection in Lena’s eyes. She was trying to hold back her tears, but it was hard.

But then, Lena finally talked. “You adjusted your glasses and wiggled your nose”

“What?” Kara frowned, that wasn’t the response she was expecting, she had no idea what that meant.

She stood up too “That’s when I fell in love with you. The first time we met. We shook hands and then you adjusted your glasses and wiggled your nose. That’s when I fell in love with you. And then you broke my heart. But deep down, these feelings never left, I just buried them. But then, I started trusting you again, and those feelings came back. You’re special, even after what you’ve done, I still managed to trust you again, and honestly, I never thought I could forgive something like this and trust you again. But you’re not anyone, you’re Kara Danvers, you’re Supergirl, you’re my best friend, and you’re the one I’m in love with”.

Lena took a deep breath, she said all of those things without even catching her breath. She locked eyes with Kara. Both of them were silent.

Kara got close to Lena, she didn’t rush anything, she just slowly put her lips on Lena’s, and after a few seconds, Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks, and opened her mouth, letting their tongues engaged in a danse. When Lena kissed James, it was a game of power, trying the “win”. It was just a power game. But with Kara, it was gentle, harmonious, it was natural.

At some point, they had to stop to catch their breath. And that’s when they realised that they were both crying. They had been waiting for this for so many years, and they didn’t even know. The love they had built up was so powerful, and just by looking at each other, this huge wave of love embraced them, in a poetic movement. They kept looking at each other, in silence. Their soul were communicating.

If they were in a romantic movie, that’s when the snow would have started to fall right outside the window. Except it was summer. And also there’s the climate change.

But for them, it felt like a romantic, cheesy movie. It just made sense. It was destiny. Everything they had been through, every coffee date, lunches, heart breaks, lies, everything led to this exact moment, where everything finally made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! here's a little bonus, I hope you'll like it :) I hope everyone is safe, and remember, stay home, stay safe.

Lena sat down near a window, waiting for Kara to come back with their coffees.

“There you go!” Said Kara sitting on the other side of the table. The coffeeshop was quiet. Lena looked serious, took a deep breath, a sip of her coffee, and said :

“Listen Kara, I’ve been thinking, and I really need to confess something. I’ve been lying to you, ever since we met.”

“Wait what?” Said Kara, frowning

“I- I don’t even know how to say this”

“What have you been lying about?”

“Remember the first time we went to buy coffee? Right after the interview?” Asked Lena.

Kara gave a ghost of a smile “Of course”

“And after that you’ve always ordered for the both of us, the same thing” Lena pointed at their coffee cups.

“Well yes, I noticed you ordered a vanilla latte the first time, and you said it was your favorite drink. But I don’t see where this is going” Kara kept adjusting her glasses, looking confused.

“I hate vanilla” said Lena, being dead serious.

“No you don’t” said Kara, quite confidently.

“Yes I do”

They were looking at each other with the same confident look. Both of them were sure they were right.

“Okay, let’s say you hate vanilla. Why is a vanilla latte your favorite drink?” Asked Kara, still trying to prove Lena wrong.

“Because it’s not, it was the teenager’s in front of us favorite drink” said Lena, trying not to laugh.

“You never ordered a vanilla latte?”

“Nope, I ordered an americano”

“But I’ve been bringing you vanilla lattes ever since? Why didn’t you tell me?” Asked Kara, who was starting to feel bad about this whole thing.

“You were cute and I didn’t want to upset you” said Lena, smiling.

It took Kara a few minutes to let that information sink in. She felt stupid for not paying attention, even if that day she misheard, she should have noticed Lena was forcing herself to drink something she didn’t like every time she would bring her coffee.

But looking at her girlfriend (yes her girlfriend, it still felt unreal) smiling, she realised it wasn’t such a big deal.

“Oh wow this is so much more serious than my lie”

“I guess I’m gonna have to make it up to you..” Said Lena, lifting her eyebrow.

“And how are you gonna do that?” Said Kara, as she adjusted her posture on her chair.

“You’re gonna have to come back to my place and you’ll see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it! I'm glad that for once I finally finished a story (which is rare for me, trust me). I hope you liked it, let me know in the comments if you saw some mistakes or anything. Love you guys!


End file.
